There is known an axial hydro-electric generator taught in RU2242634, comprising a primary and a secondary parts, and a number of units for maintaining a clearance between the generator's parts, which units are made in the form of a roller and a sliding bearing. The interaction of the rollers with the parts is unloaded due to action of floating forces.
The aforementioned generator however has a maintenance problem caused by the interaction between the primary and secondary parts of thereof An orthogonal hydro-power device, described in a Russian Patent RU2245456 and Ukrainian Patent UA15209, provides a solution, wherein reactionary loadings are considerably reduced by ring-shaped platforms, rotating in opposite directions, which device is the nearest related art to the present invention.
However, the mentioned device also has a problem to completely eliminate the reactionary loadings because of the difference in the weights of the top and bottom platforms, which in turn generate different forces of resistance from their movement. Another problem is caused by the presence of current collectors which considerably reduce the reliability of the hydro power unit. Using a roller on one of platforms whose diameter is equal to the size of the interaction between platforms, leads to the problem that it prevents proper movement between surfaces. It also reduces the reliability of the unit. The presence of rotating traverse forces increases hydro-dynamic and friction losses.